This invention relates to magazines for holding light-sensitive material (photographic printing paper) in a photographic processing system which is used in a photofinishing laboratory, for instance, as well as to a magazine mounting device capable of mounting a pair of magazines.
FIG. 4 generally shows the construction of a conventional photographic processing system 1 on which a pair of magazines 6, 6' containing printing paper can be mounted. The printing paper 10 is wound in rolls and stored in the individual magazines 6, 6'. These two dedicated magazines 6, 6' can be mounted on top of the photographic processing system 1 as illustrated. Slit-like printing paper outlets are formed in the individual magazines 6, 6'. An unrolled portion of the printing paper 10 pulled out through the printing paper outlet of one of the magazines 6, 6' into a dark chamber 2 is advanced by a feed mechanism including a feed roller 7 and cut to a specified size by a cutter 4. Cut pieces of the printing paper 10 are then transferred toward an exposure table 3.
The exposure table 3 is arranged in such a way that it makes an approximately 45-degree angle with the floor and an enlarger lens unit 20 is installed such that the optical axis L of an enlarger lens is oriented at right angles to the exposure table 3, or forms an angle of about 45 degrees with the floor in a direction opposite to the sloping direction of the exposure table 3. A light source 11, which is associated with a mirror unit 12, is so installed that it projects a light beam generally at right angles to the optical axis L of the enlarger lens unit 20.
Although not illustrated, there is provided a film transport mechanism for advancing a negative film between the light source 11 and the enlarger lens unit 20. There are also provided such facilities as an operator panel 13 and a monitor display 14 near the light source 11 and the enlarger lens unit 20.
After exposure, the individual cut pieces of the printing paper 10 are transferred to a developer unit 30 by a transport mechanism 5 which includes a belt. Then, the cut pieces undergo developing, bleaching, fixing, stabilizing and drying processes and are finally discharged to a top part of the photographic processing system 1.
In general, the two magazines 6, 6' have the same shape and are aligned in the same direction when installed in conventional photographic processing systems. In this general construction, there can be a considerable difference between the distance from the printing paper outlet in the left-hand magazine 6 to the feed roller 7 and that from the printing paper outlet in the right-hand magazine 6' to the feed roller 7, depending on the location of the feed roller 7, as can be seen from FIG. 4. It follows that the size of the dark chamber 2 of the photographic processing system 1 must be increased according to an increase in the distance from the printing paper outlet in one of the magazines 6, 6' to the feed roller 7, and this has been a major factor that has made it impossible to reduce overall dimensions of the photographic processing system 1.
One approach to making the distance from the printing paper outlet in the left-hand magazine 6 to the feed roller 7 approximately equal to that from the printing paper outlet in the right-hand magazine 6' to the feed roller 7 is to make the two magazines 6, 6' in different shapes. This approach will, however, cause a loss of interchangeability of the magazines 6, 6' and some complexity in their storage and inventory control. Further, this approach will lessen economies of scale in manufacturing, thereby increasing their production costs.
Another approach to making the distance from the printing paper outlet in the left-hand magazine 6 to the feed roller 7 approximately equal to that from the printing paper outlet in the right-hand magazine 6' to the feed roller 7 would be to shift the location of the two magazines 6, 6' rightward, as illustrated in FIG. 4. However, since the magazines 6, 6' will be mounted on top of the developer unit 30 in this second approach, removal of a top cover of the developer unit 30 for servicing an upper portion of the developer unit 30 will become difficult. Thus, this approach can cause degradation in the serviceability of the developer unit 30.